


Hit and Run

by Bangcock



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, jojian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangcock/pseuds/Bangcock





	Hit and Run

 

It was the end of the 2nd day of Vidcon and the two men, Joji and Ian were in he middle of a hallway in the hotel trying to get to their room. "Max where the fuck are you." Joji said trying to get a hold of Max on the phone while having Ian slur and hiccup as he hung onto Joji's side "I'll be there in a few just gonna sign some shit." Max responded being horribly muffled by the crowd still at the convention "Okay be quick like he's going to vomit on the bed sheets if you don't." Joji said annoyed "Next time don't give him so much fucking alcohol he's just a little boy." Max said then hanged up.

 

  Ian's hand slowly reached to the wall towards a fire alarm "Ian I'm gonna kill you." Joji responded angrily gripping Ian by his sides and tossing him over his shoulder and carried him a few doors down to their room, figuring the cleaning lady left the door unlocked considering there was a door stopper infront and a trail of water. Joji walked in turning on the lights then throwing Ian onto one of the beds like a hand grenade while lying himself face down on the other bed beside him groaning into the sheets, it was a exhausting day his legs were incredibly tired he was also jealous of the fact Ian got to ride on Max's shoulders most of the time not dealing with the sheer reality of walking/running around a convention for 5-6 hours. A few moments passed Joji heard slight blanket shifting and then a tug on his legs causing him to mumble.

 

 "Geor~ge." Ian slurred then turned Joji face up "Ian for last time i'm not going to edit the videos for you." Joji responded groggily rubbing his forehead "No, I just have jungle fever." Ian laughed smirking causing Joji's eyes to shoot up to Ian "Wait Wha-" Joji protested before Ian smashed his mouth with Joji practically shoving his tongue down his throat then leaving Joji's lips for air "I-Ian we can't Max is coming soon." Joji said gasping for air "You will be too." Ian smirked as he licked his lips continuing kissing Joji sneaking his left hand down to Joji's crotch.

 

  Ian slyly undid the zipper of Joji's jeans gripping a hold of both his undergarments and pants yanking them down "Wow you really do have a Asian dick." Ian slurred giggling as Joji broke the kiss kicking Ian with his foot "Cunt." Ian replied grabbing Jojis foot then scooted back in between his legs and undid his own bottoms pulling Joji close to his cock using spit as lubricate for his cock. "gross." Joji said sarcastically "You're one to talk, Filth." Ian smirked thrusting into Joji cutting him off from having a chance to rebuttal. "Fuck how are you that big." Joji moaned feeling his insides stretch as Ian pulled in and out of him it didn't hurt that bad though after a few seconds, things just got more intensely good whether it be how deep Ian went or how fast he went. "George I'm-I'm close.." Ian grunted his voice stemming of liquor "Go ahead." Joji stuttered feeling his entire body quake with pleasure as he griped the Blankets tightly releasing one final moan of relief while Ian came to a stop letting the white liquid seep out of Joji's ass. "Ian that stains you do realize that?" Joji chuckled "That's not close to what's about to stain it." Ian Laughed grinning widely before puking right beside Joji and falling into it face down next to him " I shouldnt have brought you so many tequilas." Joji said before closing his eyes waiting for death to take him.


End file.
